Iron Warrior
by StraightUpGang
Summary: Percy Jackson non dyslexic genius and the creator of the Iron Man suit
1. Adoption

**Hey guys StraightUpGang here throwing you my very first crossover so I hope you enjoy**

'A fire. That's what killed my sister? A GOD DAMMED FIRE!' Thought billionaire playboy Tony Stark as he sat at the police station listening to the report an officer gave him

His relationship with his sister was anything but good they were always argueing and eventually he pushed her too far and she ran away to New York so she could fulfill her dreams of becoming an author

She even went far enough to change her last name from Stark to Jackson so no one would recognize her but the feds found out and had alerted her last remaining relative as soon as they found out

'No amount of money can change this' thought Tony as he wallowed in pity 'She's really gone'

"TONY" Pepper yelled trying to get her bosses attention she knew that he was mourning but this wasn't the time Sally had a son he was three years old and had sea green eyes and pitch black hair

"What Pepper? Can't you see I'm depressed?" Replied Tony angrily this was one of the rare times he showed so much emotion and he wasn't just going to forget his sister

"Are you more depressed than his three year old son who is about to be sent off to an orphanage unless you do something" Said Pepper agitated that Tony clearly wasn't understanding the situation that the toddler was in

"WHAT! She had a son! Pepper I need to adopt him!" Tony said immediately its the least he could do for his now deceased sister

"Then sign the damn forum!" Pepper said she was trying to convince Tony to adopt him for the past hour but he obviously wasn't paying attention to her

Tony signed the forum within a heartbeat he wanted to see his nephew well now his son grow up to be strong and what better way than to adopt him?

After signing the adoption papers Pepper and Tony waited to see their new son Percy and after a few minutes they saw a little boy being carried by a police officer that put hogan down and pointed at Pepper and Tony

Percy slowly walked over to the two people who the man said was his new parents he was more curious than scared after his stepdad setting the fire after killing his mom he had reasons to be suspicious

"Hello" Said a small but stiff voice coming from Percy

"You must be Percy" the blonde woman happily said

"Yeah that's me" Percy replied not expecting the chipper voice but went with it

"So I'm sure that you understand that we will be your new parents from now on" said Pepper

"Yes I understand" Replied Percy happy that he even had parents even though his new dad was just staring at him

"So my name is Pepper and this is your new dad Tony" said Pepper introducing herself and Tony

"So you two are married?" Questioned Percy

"No were not" said a new voice belonging to Tony

"Ah so you haven't confessed your feelings yet you probobly hide your emotions behind inventions and meaningless sex" said Percy after analyzing his Dad

Both just looked at the three year old in shock he got a read on Tony without even knowing who he was

"Well anyways can we leave? this place sucks with all the cops around" said Percy his ADHD finally kicking in

"Sure but we have a long trip we are going back to Malibu today so we're going to have to fly" said Pepper

"Alright let's go" Said Percy

The whole flight back to Malibu Percy was still as stone thinking over what had happened his Mother had died that much was obvious she knew he was smart, smart enough to be in grade 6 by now she made him promise to use his gift to help the world

After enough prying his mother told him who his real dad was and why she had married Gabe that just put her into a whole new light for him there was no woman in the world who could replace her not that he wanted to

Percy wanted to prove he was worthy of not only the title of demigod but the son of Sally Jackson or Sally Stark as he later found out son before he took her last name of Jackson

So for now his name will be Perseus Achilles Stark until he proves himself worth of his mothers name

As he plane finally landed and they hopped into a limo after a few paparazzi had bothered them Percy finally spoke "Tony is it okay if you would teach me for awhile?"

Tony surprised at his new son asking him to be his teacher and seeing Pepper nod at him he replied "Sure we could get started right when we get back"

As the Stark family arrived home Tony and Percy headed into the workshop as Pepper got started on dinner

 **Two Years Later**

"That's it I have been nice letting Tony teach you but we need to get you to school" said Pepper after dealing with another of Tony and Percy's inventions going haywire

"I didn't know it would explode honest" said Percy guaranteeing that he did absolutely nothing wrong

"Well it did explode and now you get to go to school" Replied Pepper

"Pepper I'm not sure Percy belongs in school" said Tony

"What do you mean Tony?" Replied Pepper confused at why her son shouldn't go to school

"Pepper do you remember when I graduated MIT at 15?" Tony asked smiling

"Yes I saw it in the newspaper everyone was talking about how Howard's son was a prodigy" Replied Pepper

"Well right now at 5 years old I would say that Percy was at the same level as I was" Replied Tony one hundred percent confident in what he was saying

Pepper thinking he was joking Replied with "Then maybe we should send him to MIT"

"That's a great idea!" Said Percy suddenly outbursting with happiness

"It really is! I am in good with them after donating so much to them after a demonstration of your skill im sure they would let you in" Replied Tony equally as excited

"Wait don't we need to send him to grade school first?" Asked Pepper but it was too late Tony was on the phone calling about his son attending and Percy was in a dead sprint to the workshop to show one of his inventions

After the headmaster reluctantly agreed to allow Percy to attend if he sent a video with him in the picture explaining how it worked and what it did he would accept him into his school

Percy set up a camera and started talking about his gravity gauntlet a new invention that could lift thousands of pounds with the push of a button and after an hour of explaining the video was sent in and after notifying the headmaster to check his email Tony and Percy were waiting by the phone excitedly

'They are practically identical' thought Pepper as she looked at the duo

'I only hope Percy doesn't pick up on Tony's manwhorish lifestyle' she thought worried as any mother should be

Just as Pepper was thinking about what she would do to Percy if he brought a girl home the phone wrang

As Tony picked it up he started nodding and his smile kept getting wider and wider and he hung up the phone as Percy looked at him practically dying to know what his dad was holding from him

"He said you got in" Tony said as Percy just celebrated and all Pepper was thinking was that 'I just hoped we could get him into grade 2' thinking he couldn't because of all his missed school

 **One Year Later**

Anywhere you looked people knew, People knew that a new Stark was rising. A six year old had graduated from MIT and got his Brass Rat proof of his graduation

After Percy had arrived home he was all smiles he got to help his dad in the lab again and see what new projects he was getting started on

Pepper knew that Percy was smart after all no dumb kid could keep up with a Stark if they started their nerdy rambles but while she was lost Percy seemed to understand and now he had proof of graduating MIT at six years old

She was surprised to say the least when he had graduated his first year there but he did have Stark blood so it wasn't all that surprising

Percy discovered that his dad had been working on a missle called the Jericho not surprising after all his dad was a weapons expert

As his father worked Percy asked the million dollar question "so dad where are you going to be demonstrating the Jericho first?"

Tony just cringed he knew that his son got worried about him and he also knew his son was aware about some of the shadier places on the planet "Afghanistan"

Percy just signed his dad was stubborn almost as much as he was but there was no way to keep him from leaving the only thing he could do was protect him from afar if he couldn't come with him maybe his dad could bring along one of his inventions "Alright dad you can go but you need to bring one of my inventions with you"

Tony just looked at him surprised he expected that he would need to put up a fight "Alright which one is it?"

"It's not done yet but it will be in a suitcase and voice activated" Replied his son thinking over his schematics he wouldn't get to give his one hundred percent he only had a month before his dad left so after getting a full body scan from his father measurements and all he started working

His idea was a suit not just any suit one made of metal and run by the AI JARVIS it could help his dad if he got in bad with the Afghans so it needed to be done for him to feel that his dad was safe

After 21 days of hard work he was done and ready to show his dad for him to test it out but he realized that his dad was leaving today!

Percy sprinted upstairs and saw his dad walking to a limo with Happy his self proclaimed uncle

"DAD!" Percy yelled trying to get his fathers attention

"Ah Percy I was going to tell you I was leaving but you seemed busy" Replied Tony

"You forgot this" said Percy handing his dad a briefcase coloured red and gold and as soon as his dads heartbeat started increasing it would activate and surround Tony like armour but Tony didn't know that yet

"What is this" Tony asked curiosity getting the best of him

"It's a suit of armour that activates when your heartbeat increases and it can make you fly!" replied Percy happily

"Good to know that my son will save my life even though he's halfway around the world" Replied Tony not realizing how right he truly was

Percy just game him a thumbs up and watched as he drove away and he pulled himself back inside and got started on a new set of armour one the same size as the first but would work with his small body instead

 **And that's a wrap next chapter Tony will not get kidnapped because he now has the Iron Man suit and Percy will develop his own suit hope you enjoy**


	2. The Reveal Of ‘Iron Man’

**Hey guys I'm back again and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

As he flew he pondered back about what he fuck had just happened

 **Flashback**

After showing his demonstration of his new missle the Jerhico Tony was on the road

"Would it be weird if I took a picture with you mister Stark?" Asked a man with a gun strapped to his chest

"No, not at all" Tony said with a smile as one of the militairy men that sat in the front took he mans phone

"Just tap" said the man besides Tony

As the two started arguing Tony heard Jarvis say "Attack Imminent"

'Was that Jarvis? I didn't bring anything that could store him' thought Tony to himself

'It must be the present that Percy gave me' Tony realized but it was too late as suddenly explosions went off

The driver and shotgun seat people were already out their doors as the sounds of gunshots commenced

The person who initially wanted a picture said "I'm going out there! Stay here! Stay here!" As he stepped out and got shot in the face as blood splattered over the truck

Tony opened his door and hid behind a rock as he was lying down he saw a missle with Stark Industries written on it

"Suit activated" said Jarvis as the briefcase that Tony had brought with him suddenly started spreading apart until it was covering Tony's body

Just as the suit was fully activated the bomb went off and with a bang Tony was flung away

"Jarvis what is this" Tony asked curious on just what Percy had invented

"This is the Iron Man Mk3 suit that your son Perceus Jackson has developed in hopes that it would save your life" Replied Jarvis

"This thing is ingenious! Jarvis does this thing have any weapons?" Asked Tony wanting to get payback on the people who ha just attakced him and the militairy

"Yes Mr. Stark but I advise you don't use them until you have a better idea on how Percy has developed this suit" Replied Jarvis giving his two sense

"Agreed Percy said this thing can fly so can you fly me home?" Tony asked in hopes that this thing had auto pilot

"Yes Mr. Stark Auto Pilot engaged" Replied Jarvis who has just taken control of the suit as Tony took of he looked towards the ground and saw how high up he was

"I could get used to this" Tony muttered as he continued on his was home

 **Malibu**

I Got This - Jerrod Niemann

"I got this cold White Russian in my head"

"I got this turquoise sky and zero plans"

"I got this car full of smoke and gasoline"

"Letting my mind unwind in my own jet strea-"

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK" a man yelled and Percy quickly bolted up after he started singing he got lost in his own little world

Percy just saw his suit crash through the ceiling of his lab and his robot assistant sprayed it with a fire extinguisher

"My god that was the greatest thing I ever saw" Percy muttered to himself as his suit disabled and flew into his hands in the form of a briefcase

"I was asleep and then I saw the ground" Tony said while wrapping his arms around his legs while his legs were pushed up against his chest

"Hey dad are you okay?" Percy asked conserned for Tony

"Yeah I'm just fine but son this suit is amazing" said Tony completely baffled by his sons creation

"Yeah this one is cool but you should have seen the Mk1 suit it was pretty much all scrap metal" Percy said remembering back on the metal man suit he created with hardly any effort

"Either way you could do a lot of good in one of these suits" Tony said clearly thinking

"What are you thinking up now dad?" Percy asked knowing where this was going but deciding to play along

"We could become superhero's" Tony said simply "This suit saved my life from a bomb already imagine how much this could do for others

"Dad each suit costs roughly 50 Million" Said Percy

"50 Million? So maybe not a suit for everyone but think of how we could weaponize this" Said Tony thinking of how much money he could make selling Iron Man suits

"These suits weren't built for rich people deciding they want a joyride" Percy said stiffly he would not mass sell this invention

"What do you mean?" Asked Tony curious everyone in the stark family liked making money and looking good doing it

"I mean that this suit is 20 years farther then any technology we have today I could make a suit capable of space travel, deep sea diving the possibilities are near endless" said Percy "If this suit got into the wrong hands no one could do shit and that's why I spent so much time making a secure server that nobody would be able to hack into because if we lost one suit we would lose more then one life"

Tony just thought of what could happen if say a super villain stole a suit the world would be a goner Percy defiantly had a point

"You make a point, Okay we won't sell this it is your invention after all" said Tony

"Great now I need your help becuase S.H.E.I.L.D has been trying to get their hands on my suit so I need them to think that you invented it so I can get some heat off my back" Said Percy hoping that his father would help him with his small problem

"Yeah no problem I get to be a superhero and a rich one at that" said Tony thinking of all the woman but then he remembered Pepper and how he would probably lose the capability of children if he indulged in those thoughts

"Okay now that we have that sorted out I'm going to break into shield later tonight" Said Percy without a care in the world

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked Percy just told Tony to get SHEILD off his back so he was confused

"The ARC reactor the pinnacle of green energy the only problem. Palladium" Said Percy grimly

"So the suits are powered with ARC reactors but Palladium is poisonous so prolonged contact with the body-" said Tony before he was interrupted

"Will kill someone" Percy finished

Tony just looked at him in understanding

"So you plan to go into SHEILD to find a non-killer power source" Tony said

"Exactly SHEILD has all the latest tech and I think they might have something of your dads there so if they stole something from this family I'm going to steal it back with a few other things" said Percy grinning like a maniac

"Why would they have something of my dads?" Tony asked confused

"Captain America is technically your dads work" Said Percy waiting for the look on his dads face

Tony just nodded at him to continue

"The reason I know that is because I hacked into SHEILD and went over their files, one of them being the super soldier serum. If I break into SHEILD and download the files that are downloaded into SHEILD archives that are beyond my hacking abilities I might be able to create another Captian America in me or you" said Percy finishing his words

"Other then that they have some repulsion technology from back in WW2 from grandpa trying to make flying cars" said Percy

"So if the government stole our property" said Tony

"I'm going to steal it right back and maybe some other things along the way as 'collateral damage'" finished Percy

"I'm not going to stop you" said Tony

"Good I didn't want to have to beat you up to get past you" Percy said chuckling as he hopped into his black and red iron man suit (cover page) and flew off into the night

 **And that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed becuase in the next one we have Percy breaking into SHEILD**


End file.
